Episode 27 - Joint Task Farce
Opening Text "A-Team...Meets B-Team...Jim Jam kills them all. The End. Spoiler alert. Finally, no more: Krag yelling...Quigley charging..Alex stabbing...Leera in #Leeraland...And Markus doing...whatever. It's been...Fun? But, this is really the end. Now...Death!! Blair, I know you're reading this Dragons and Things. When Last We Met "When last we met A-Team they were fighting their way through a derro stronghold while it was under assault by drow, all racing toward the same goal of obtaining an ancient artifact with power over the Dragon Daralaxitran. They came face to face with a twisted dark elf of incredible power, a drider named Addla, newly formed from the flesh of a drow that served as a guide to A-Team’s allies, B-Team. '' ''While the A-Team fought their way through the Derro stronghold, the B-Team had problems of their own to contend with. They arrived in the markets of the Court of Madness hoping to catch up to the A-Team so they could reunite Krag with his friends, and escape the Darklands together. They were accompanied by a catfolk from the surface named Danton Fortescue, Forte for short, whom they had rescued from troglodyte captivity along the way. '' ''The drow assault began very shortly after B-Team's arrival, creating the perfect diversion for them to slip through the market streets, but also creating a dangerous and chaotic scene. Preferring stealth over brute force, the B-Team did their best to avoid conflict before reaching the heart of the derro city, but there they came across a mad necromancer of terrible power, whose quickly growing force of undead proved a formidable challenge. Things seemed grim until Forte performed a daring and near impossible leap of faith, launching himself and his trusty rapier into the belly of the necromancer and ending the threat in one daring display of skill. '' ''From there the B-Team made their way into the stalagmite fortress, known as The Spike, following signs of recent battle until they came to a bridge connecting the two halves of the derro stronghold together. That is where we join you now. ''Quigley'', Markus, Leera, Alex, and Flin are fresh from a vicious battle against Addla in drider form, while Clairet, Kimbulton, Forte, and Krag are recovering from their own battles, but at long last they have come together. You are all looking across the expanse of stone separating you, perhaps feeling a sense of relief, or perhaps still reeling from the deadly challenges this long journey has thrown at you time and time again. What do you do?" '' '''Episode Description' Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Prizes * Paizo - Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: Core Rulebook * Elderwood Academy – Hex Dice Chests} * $25 Giftcard to [https://paizo.com/| Paizo.com * $25 Giftcard to Steam Trivia * This was the second episode to be labeled as B-Team Episodes. *Everyone levels up to level 8 at the end of this episode. Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 1 Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things - B-Team Episodes Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - B-Team Episodes Category:Kimbulton Episodes - Dragons and Things Category:Clairet Episodes - Dragons and Things Category:Celestia Episodes - Dragons and Things